<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witches &amp; Bitches by jaeyongficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691556">Witches &amp; Bitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest'>jaeyongficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong is a witch. On his 19th birthday he must decide whether he'll continue to be a witch and give up on his human life completely or he'll live as an average person among humans. Everything turns around when he meets a certain boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witches &amp; Bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not an accurate depiction of wicca and paganism. It's just fiction for you to enjoy. Don't forget to support Taeyong's career &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong's mother knew that her son was a witch since the day he was born. His father (now absent) was just a mere human she had an unfortunate affair with that ended up just not working for either of them, especially for him, when he learned that the woman he was in love with was a witch. As a heavily religious man that believed in one God and that being a pagan is the work of the devil and all that religious propaganda, he decided to completely disappear and never come back. And Taeyong’s mother was honestly grateful for that because firstly she wouldn’t be able to be with someone that willingly curses on her beliefs and most importantly she doesn’t even want to imagine how he would react if he were to learn that he has a son that is just like her and her sister, who decided to help her raise Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she wished that her son would have gotten his father’s human genes and live a normal life, without having to go through both the difficulties of being a human and on top od that, a witch. But at the same time, she was glad that she would have the chance to pass her knowledge and legacy as a witch and an ex coven member. Being with a human really costs a lot in the end. And she doesn’t want the same thing to happen to her child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you choose when you have your 19</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday, sweetie?” she used to ask Taeyong since the day he was able to answer correctly what’s one plus one. He honestly would just giggle and ask her to let him go play in his room or something, and she would just respond to herself the answer she wanted the most to hear. Was she sure that was what Taeyong wanted though? No. She could only hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong hit the age of 13, he started realizing his powers. </span>
  <span>Even though he couldn’t explain it to a layman, he could read people’s energies and vibrations and be correct about them. He was able to sense something is weirdly wrong with a place the moment he set his foot in. As his powers quickly progressed in only a few weeks after turning a teenager, Taeyong was even able to read emotions buried in a particular place and immediately sense if the vibrations are overwhelming. Similarly, he knew when something is off with a person’s intention and did not associate with them further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, in combination with him being home schooled up to that period of time, and then being forced to attend a public high school after 2 years with his only friends friends being his mom and aunt made it extremely difficult for him to socialize and approach people at school. He knew he was more handsome than the average person and smarter than every person in his classes. It was something that made him unapproachable to his co students and made them even jealous of him. He didn’t need someone to tell him that people talked behind his back. He had reached a point now, as a senior student, that he could read their minds and listen to their every thought if he wished. And the things he heard were from people cussing him when he got the best grade in class to girls contemplating if they should ask him out and other inappropriate stuff they wanted to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He honestly believed that his ability was a curse and the worst thing was that sometimes he couldn’t even control it and that led to a huge migraine of him listening to everyone’s family and boyfriend/girlfriend problems or that their pets died and he really just didn’t give a single damn about everyone’s personal problems. But he could admit that even he felt amused at times and thought that in the worst situation he could use said problems against them. He wasn’t a bad person but who wouldn’t feel the urge to destroy someone’s life they disliked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind that he had more serious problems to worry about, like the intense training and knowledge he had to attain as a young witch. And mainly as a nocturnal witch. There are many types of witches, his mother and aunt both being green witches, basing their magic and spells on herbs and plants, without much help from the Gods but from earth itself and their familiars. Taeyong hasn’t seen them in a few weeks now since they decided to go for a trip in the countryside in order to find useful seeds and plants for future use. So, he had to stay alone at home, practicing his own magic and of course attending school and submitting tons of homework, which he preferred to handling the dark forces of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His 19</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday would come in 6 months and he should’ve by now perfected his practice in order for him to be able to join a coven and be a respected adult witch. But he felt far from perfect if he was honest. To be a nocturnal witch meant practicing after midnight in the dark and that really messed up with his sleep schedule and his ability to wake up in the morning for school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, at 4 am, he has found himself in front of his altar attempting to cast the nocturnal circle so he’s able to commute with the Gods and the Goddesses. His room, pitch black except for two black candles in the corners of his altar. He’s walking around clockwise spreading some salt and holding the candle to purify the place while thinking that this routine is just dumb and he should be around getting drunk and making out with someone. And for some moment while having completed the circle and now creating four pentagrams to purify each of the four elements of nature, he really really does contemplate opening twitter and checking if anyone’s from school is holding any of the infamous party houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after placing the salt in it’s place on the altar and closing his eyes holding his athame while chanting as usually “the nocturnal circle is cast. I now stand in a sacred place. I’m between worlds, surrounded by eternal night. So may it be'' and waiting for the vision of whichever God decides to come first, his concentration is lost when his little familiar enters his room from whoever knows where. Ruby, her name, was just a little puppy when one day while he was playing outside his porch as a kid, showed up out of nowhere and since then she always follows him when going outside or when Taeyong needs help with his spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Taeyong she really is one of the most important beings in his life after his mom and his aunt. She kept him as a companion when he felt like dissociating from the world and when he thought he could never succeed as a witch but as a person too. While he started having faith in his wiccan powers, his human social skills still needed work for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, what is it?”. He asks, whispering, trying his hardest to ignore her and focus on the current task. But he loses it completely when one of her toy balls just flies quickly in front of his face and he opens his eyes fast enough to prevent from hitting him straight to the forehead and embarrassing himself completely in front of whatever God or spirit may have entered the portal he just created. The squishy ball is just levitating in front of him (bless his fast reflexes and having attained a really good hold of his telekinesis) and he just lets it fall to the floor with a sigh, hearing the tingling sound while it hit the floor and Ruby just mindlessly starting to chasing it for a round of throwing and catching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think that’s a sign from Gods to open twitter now". He announces to Ruby and the spirits that may be there not like they care he thought anyways, and he decides to close the portal by burning some local sigil and waving goodbye to any entity that may have entered and finally opens the lights. His room seems intact fortunately for him since many otherworldly bad spirits have decided to break his poor stuff in the past, and he unlocks his fully charged phone, reading the time as 4:20. The ritual really was a failure today huh. He immediately opens Twitter and refreshes his timeline. He may not be really popular at school, but as a beyond pretty boy, as others thought of him, he still got almost all his classmates and students from other years and even people from other schools following him. 3000 followers may not be that much for some actually popular individuals but goddamn he practically was a nobody in real life and he still got a skinny ratio between him following people and followers. Maybe he should also start following back people if he wanted actual friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that why they think I’m intimidating or something?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nah never mind it’s not time to start overthinking now plus even if he only follows like 100 out of the 3000 users, his selfies that he posts maybe once every full moon (as an appreciation to the Gods of course) get hundreds and even maybe thousands of interactions. Now he doesn’t have a praise kink he likes to tell himself but it really does it feel nice getting nice comments talking about how he looks like a manga character or how nice his now dyed platinum hair look from people he doesn’t care for and having all that attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Taeyong cares and would like to have a certain boy’s attention that has seen thrice roaming around the school halls and has also followed back on this app which to him at least means incredibly a lot following an actual person and not some witch Twitter accounts as inspiration and to entertain himself with false spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of that boy he just tweeted “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got some nice stuff here, and I wanna share, interact and I’m dm'ing". </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t know what good stuff he meant, but Twitter user </span>
  <em>
    <span>@jjh0214 </span>
  </em>
  <span>has him enticed since the first time their eyes accidentally met when he was running for his next class and Taeyong was sitting in a bench beside his class preparing the homework he missed due to his nice witch duties. And after a few days, when Jaehyun found his Twitter account and followed him, well… Taeyong may have felt as happy as when he was able to finally achieve the hardest of the spells in the book of shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his fingers trembling. “Ruby should I do it or not, fuck. Bark once for yes and twice for no.” Right now he hates his own familiar so damn much for barking once. Well maybe she’s right he thinks. Ruby as a spiritual animal guide knows best right?. He wants to hope. He knows it’s not allowed to be a future coven member and mingle with humans. But fuck it for now, what’s the worse it could happen? Jaehyun, the Twitter user he’s so afraid to like the tweet of, looks like a nice guy, with cute dimples and a smiley face and nice soft looking black hair and… his own train of though is lost when he realizes that he already liked the tweet and has an unread dm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s low key hyperventilating and feels the urge to tweet “y’all won’t believe it but oomf noticed me!” but that would be even more humiliating than embarrassing himself in front of the Gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for 3 minutes, just pacing around his bed and looking at his phone’s wallpaper. Ruby looks at him weirdly, as she should cause he’s acting like a maniac for no reason, until he decides to settle on his bed and open his dm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Hey! It’s Jaehyun. I think we’ve seen each other at school right? :^)” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reads the text and thinks that it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be responding to a simple text! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he types. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Taeyong and I’m a senior like you I think?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course he knows. He just wants to engage in a nice conversation with someone he really likes, even for barely knowing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Correct, we’re both seniors. Although in different classes I assume. So anyways it’s not like we’re complete strangers or anything and you seem like a pretty cool guy so I’ll pass the unnecessary first time meeting awkward questions and straightforward ask to meet and do some blunts and whatever else are you in? Also amazing feed btw". </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong is left speechless. He doesn’t even know what to type. Is he more shocked that Jaehyun finds him a cool guy without even knowing him and complimenting his photos or the fact that he’ll actually hang out with him and do weed for the first time ever at 4am. He doesn’t know. But he needs to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you! Your’s too!! Listen, I haven’t smoked before if that’s okay but I can still come.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He feels embarrassed as hell for this but Jaehyun should know, the last thing he wants is to embarrass himself in front of him for choking on weed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he texts back “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can teach you if you want : )” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong feels his face burning. Jaehyun texts his address along with a “be careful outside!!” And “I’ll be waiting!!” and Taeyong giggles and likes the text before getting up from bed. He can’t believe he’s finally doing teenager stuff and with someone he’s really fond of. This must be a blessing from Gods for his good offerings. And Ruby of course for barking once! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He contemplates on what to wear. Most of his outfits are just black and white sweatshirts and skinny jeans. It’s pretty cold outside, the month being February with lots of rain and air, so he decides on wearing a clean oversized black hoodie with his dark blue skinny jeans and his combat boots. He fixes his hair slightly in the small mirror hanging beside his altar, mostly used to summon dark forces, and opens his phone to check the house’s distance from his own on the maps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads a 16 minute walking distance and it’s been 7 minutes since he liked the last text so has to wait another 10 minutes at least to teleport himself to a place near the house. One of his favorite abilities is to be able to teleport himself in any place he wants in the limit of 20 kilometers. Pretty neat for when he’s late at school or when he doesn’t want to miss any important schedule but it has it’s risks in case of being seen just appealing out of nowhere so he ends up reprimanding himself for doing it for no serious reason. But its night and there’s barely any soul outside so its valid. And he wants to be there as soon as possible, to smoke weed for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes pass of him returning to fixing his hair and checking himself out before lighting a black candle as for protection of the house and places a small piece of amethyst in his pocket he’s used to carry around when he goes to unknown places for the first time. He checks if all doors and windows are locked too before picking his phone, checking again the address and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens them again, he’s a few meters away from the front door, in a near side park. He looks around and sees no cars or people outside so he takes a breath to calm his nerves and anxiety of meeting someone for the first time and walks quickly to the house. The weather is too cold for him to stay for a minute outside and start thinking if maybe that’s a bad decision he decided to make. No regrets for now he decides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rings the bell in the side of the door and wait for a few seconds before the door opens and he starts sensing a warm feeling from inside. He can’t decide if that’s the house heat or Jaehyun's aura. Its one of the few times he feels someone exerting such a welcoming emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles at him politely and Jaehyun does the same before opening the door widely and inviting him inside. Taeyong walks in, after taking off his shoes and leaving them beside the door. He checks the cozy feeling of the living room and the nice decorations it consists of, his parents must be well off or a really nice style he cant decide really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s drawn into checking the place out before Jaehyun’s voice pulls him out. “So are you comfortable? Do you want me maybe to turn on the heat?”. Taeyong thinks his voice is more soothing than anything he has listened before. He feels like a damn 15 year old falling in love for the first time or whatever, he thinks he needs to pull himself together and act his age. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you for inviting me.” He turns around looking at him and smiling shyly again. Jaehyun laughs lowly. “Its nothing, my parents are out for this week and I felt lonely so why not you know? Even at…” he looks at his phone to check the time “5 am, its Saturday so whatever right?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He responds. He’s usually fast asleep during this hour having finished with both his witch practice and homework but Jaehyun doesn’t need to know that now. The other boy nods before telling Taeyong to follow him in his room upstairs. The room is quite big for one person with a queen sized bed, a library and everything and it emits a pleasant warmness with its dim lighting and windows facing the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun closes the door behind him. He tells Taeyong to make himself at home and sits in the swirling chair in front of his desk before opening one of the drawers and pulls a bag out with weed along with all the necessary stuff needed to make a joint. Taeyong sits on the soft bed while inspecting Jaehyun’s moves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places the items on the desk and faces Taeyong again. “You know, I actually lied when we texted about knowing each other from school, and just letting you in my place without almost any questions. I mean I’m not that reckless, you wouldn’t do that either right?” Taeyong thinks for a moment. Well he wouldn’t let anyone in his home for obvious reasons, unless they knew about him being a whole witch. “I wouldn’t” he responds honestly, “so how come you let someone you’ve barely seen at school come at your place to share weed?”. Jaehyun chuckles, he opens the bag and starts rolling a blunt. “Well, don’t take this the wrong way but I actually find you really… how do I say it? Intimidating but approachable at the same time. You have that mysterious vibe going on if you know what I mean?” Taeyong just laughs “Well if you say so, who am I to disagree?” he answers jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun catches that. “No but for real, you really have a strong presence even if you’re not that sociable at school, everyone still mentions you a lot? It’s really mind blowing to me, I swear I’m not high!” They both laugh loudly at that. Taeyong knows first hand what Jaehyun is talking about thanks to his exhausting mind reading abilities but it sounds good knowing that maybe also someone that he cares for does the same, and hopefully says some nice things at least. Jaehyun is done making the blunt and moves from the chair next to Taeyong on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay before lighting this, don’t be nervous it’s not cocaine or some shit so worry not its fine" he continues looking at Taeyong fondly “wish we had some of that though” he adds, laughing. Taeyong jokingly hits him softy in the arm telling him to continue. Jaehyun pretends to be in pain before going on “so I’m lighting this and then just suck like you do on a straw. I repeat do not inhale the smoke or you’ll choke and start coughing okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s brain wanders elsewhere and he wants to mentally slap himself for thinking stuff like that after meeting each other for like 20 minutes so he quickly nods. “Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun lights up the blunt and inhales deeply before breathing out the smoke. The dazing smell of burning weed fills the room. “Your turn". Jaehyun passes the roll to Taeyong’s awaiting fingers. The latter puts the blunt in his mouth and sucks for a few seconds. Jaehyun gets ready to hit him in the back and run for some water, but Taeyong just opens his mouth and lets the smoke out normally. Jaehyun looks at him impressed. “So, did I do it correctly?” Jaehyun baffled, from the weed’s effects starting to kick in and Taeyong looking like an aesthetic magazine photograph with the dim blue lighting falling on his face and hitting him on all the right angles along with a cloud of smoke around him, nods while zoning out for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks away not knowing what else to do with Jaehyun’s pretty face staring at him, just holds the roll and waits for him to take it. He feels like he’s under a love spell or something as ironic that sounds. Jaehyun, embarrassed, accepts it. “Uh sorry for spacing out I think it’s the weed", he’s such an awful liar. Taeyong doesn’t even have to read his mind to get that. “It hits pretty hard yeah?” Taeyong asks. “It does.” Jaehyun takes a long puff and passes it to Taeyong again. He accepts it. Jaehyun sits in a lotus position and looks at Taeyong while he smokes. “What do you like doing out of school?” he asks curiously. Taeyong exhales and forwards the roll. “Mhm…” he can’t exactly tell him what he does so he decides to play it safe “I have a dog, Ruby… I really like caring for her she feels like a sibling to me since I never had one…” he pauses to think again “well I’m not really good at that and its kind of embarrassing but I also like dancing I’m not good though its just a hobby". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t lie, his dancing is really in an amateurish level, he doesn’t even know why’s he still at it. “Oh I get the sibling part I don’t have any either so I understand that it can get pretty lonely…” he adds “I don’t have a pet either though, my parents don’t really like them" Taeyong pities him a little. Animals are so good companions how could not you like them? “You can visit me and Ruby if you like" He doesn’t even know why he suggests that now. It’s impossible. But the way Jaehyun’s eyes lit up in the dark like two stars bursting to life, makes his heart skip a beat. “Really? That would be great, Taeyong…” the way his name rolls from his mouth makes Taeyong feel like Jaehyun’s words have a stronger effect that what they’re currently smoking. “And I’m sure you’re or you’ll be a great dancer, don’t bring yourself down, everyone knows you’re really smart and capable of big things so please be confident... someone likes you doesn’t need to worry about their abilities, with practice everything can be perfected”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s words bring a waft of courage towards Taeyong, he can apply those words not only to his dancing but to his witch abilities too. Jaehyun said he doesn’t need to worry. He will try his best and abide by that. What if Jaehyun learned that he’s a witch? Would he still talk so greatly about him? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t need to learn as of now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong thanks him for standing for him, adding that the same is true for Jaehyun’s abilities as well, and proceeds to finish the rest of the blunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time passes in a haze, with more smoking and talking to each other about their respective families, Jaehyun’s friends that he doesn’t even really like that much and just keeps them only until high school ends to ending up fighting about whether rock or pop is a better genre of music or if the second season of Tokyo ghoul was better or worse than the first one. Taeyong also learns that Jaehyun’s parents pressure to send him to the other side of the world for his college studies while he would like to continue to a local university and pursue conceptual studies. Taeyong himself can’t answer any questions related to his future, everything is going to be dependent on the decision he’ll make in a few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At around 6:30 am they end up lying beside each other on Jaehyun’s bed after finishing the last blunt, minds now completely relaxed and every thought of anxiety vanished into thin air. They’re turned towards each other. Unfocused eyes just taking each other’s in. The only sound in the house, being their soft breathing. Jaehyun comes closer and places his hand on Taeyong’s left shoulder, caressing it carefully. Taeyong feels like he could sleep at any second now with Jaehyun being so close to him. He feels oddly safe. Like he would never have to put on a protective spell again or even carry amethyst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looks like he’s contemplating something for a bit. Before taking a deep breath and inching closer to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong smiles brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, before Jaehyun asks something that has his whole being pulled out of sleepiness and fully alerted now. “Taeyong…can I kiss you?” he asks softly while gazing at the other’s pretty lips. “I haven’t told you that but you’re so beautiful and now that I met you-“ Taeyong doesn’t let him finish before placing his hand on Jaehyun’s nape and bringing his head towards, their lips clashing with each other’s . The kiss is sweet and slow and it lasts, resulting at having to pull out of each other for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun comes forward again to peck him on the lips and again… until he has peppered his whole face with kisses and Taeyong can feel every single one of them burning his skin. He doesn’t want that feeling to ever stop. He feels like he could give up everything to let the warmth Jaehyun emits cover him forever. A soothing hand on his back now drawing circles, has Taeyong almost asleep again until Jaehyun speaks. “ I always liked you from afar Taeyong and that’s also the main reason I hoped you finally interacted with me somehow. I didn’t expect it would be from liking my tweet but here we are.” Jaehyun grins. Taeyong puts his finger on the growing dimple on Jaehyun’s cheek which he always found adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses his smiling lips and comforts himself on Jaehyun’s chest. “I’m glad we’re here now, Jaehyun. I don’t feel connected to any other person in general, but you always pulled me in for some reason I don’t know. And I’m happy that the particular person I like also likes me back, I feel complete in a way". Taeyong smiles at himself while thinking of his last sentence. Jaehyun holds him tightly after that. His heartbeat finally drifting Taeyong into deep slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they both wake up in the exact same position they stayed overnight. Taeyong opens his eyes and feels an incoming headache, probably coming from the weed they had last night. He can’t have overdosed from just mere cannabis right?. Still he feels his head pounding but Jaehyun feels so good against him he doesn’t even want to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His headache starts getting impossible to ignore after a while so he forces himself to detangle himself from a groaning Jaehyun. He opens his phone and reads the time. Its 2 pm now. He decides not to smoke again for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun finally opens his eyes and bids him good morning, before also clutching his throbbing head. “What kinda weed was that, what the hell?” Taeyong groans. Jaehyun sighs. “Not sure, the dealer said it was the best though”. Taeyong rolls his heavy eyes and lies down to the bed again, facing the ceiling “ my head disagrees". Jaehyun laughs “well you surely passed out hard though” he snickers. Taeyong sighs and inches closer to Jaehyun who embraces him again. “That’s mainly cause of you, the weed just accelerated that". He feels him kissing his paining head and stroke his messy white hair. “You’re such a baby you know?” Taeyong moaned lowly at the soothing feeling on his head and started mumbling that he’s not and that Jaehyun’s just childish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to respond to Jaehyun when he felt another wave of vibrant pain on his temples. Before realizing what was happening a cup sitting on Jaehyun’s desk literally broke to pieces, like someone put immense pressure on it and smashed it. Jaehyun, completely taken aback shot up from bed and run to his front window, thinking that someone was shooting them or throwing rocks but the windows were fully intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did…?” Jaehyun went closer to inspect the now broken pieces of his mug before turning back to Taeyong who still was in the same position, with his eyes closed and a painful expression on his face. Never mind the mug he can clean and speculate what happened later, right now his lover looked like in intense pain. He sat beside him and slowly touched his forehead. He felt a bit warm but not like having a fever, its most probably from distress he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby… I’ll bring you a painkiller and some water please wait a second.” Taeyong just nodded as a confirmation and he felt the weight from the bed shifting again. Jaehyun moved towards the window again and opened it so fresh air could enter the suffocating area and run to the cabinet for a pill and a glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned quickly to the room and placed the pill and the glass in his drawer on the side of the bed Taeyong was lying on. He helped Taeyong to lift himself in a sitting position, his back now against the headboard. Jaehyun took the pill in his hand and placed it on Taeyong’s lips, the latter opening his mouth to take it in while still having his eyes closed. Jaehyun placed the glass of water to Taeyong’s hands, urging him to drink it. Taeyong quietly thanked him and Jaehyun told him to lie down and sleep until the symptoms wear off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, having showered, cleaning the broken pieces and studying for an upcoming exam, Jaehyun decides to go to his room and check on the sleeping boy. He still has no idea what happened earlier and how Taeyong didn’t even seem to pay much attention to it. </span>
</p><p><span>He opens the door and sees Taeyong sitting on his bed holding and staring at something. The latter after realizing that Jaehyun was looking at him, he quickly retracted the small amethyst crystal he was holding back to his pocket. </span><span>Amethyst is a natural tranquiliser, it relieves stress and strain, soothes irritability, balances mood swings, dispels anger, rage, fear and</span> <span>anxiety</span><span>. </span><span>His aunt has given it to him years back when he firstly started school and it was something completely foreign to him. He still carries it to this day. But one of the extra uses of amethyst is to enhance psychic abilities and its not the best combination with a big fat headache. </span></p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun approaches him and Taeyong feels completely calm again. “Are you feeling alright?” Jaehyun asks concerned. Taeyong makes way for Jaehyun to sit with him and he holds his hand before responding. “I’m sorry and yes I’m better now, thank you". He feels so embarrassed and dumb for making such a mess and exposing himself like that to someone that just confessed to liking him for the first time in his life, well at least directly, he really doesn’t know how to explain himself right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, Taeyong it’s not your fault, I’ve probably left some hot liquid inside and-" Taeyong cuts him off. He thought about it earlier again telling Jaehyun who he actually is. He really has nothing to lose after all. Sure he’ll end up either winning Jaehyun and be completely honest with him too because that’s what he wants the most or he’ll end up heartbroken and Jaehyun will call him crazy and ask to never see him again. Taeyong is no coward. If Jaehyun really likes him as much as he confessed last night, he’ll accept him no matter what. If not then, Taeyong wishes the best for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something important, Jaehyun…” he starts. Jaehyun looks at him, waiting for the next sentence, his hand still holding firmly Taeyong’s. “What is it?” he asks. Taeyong continues. “This may sound crazy to you and its fine if you can’t believe me… I haven’t told anyone else any way but I like you and trust you enough to tell you.” Jaehyun just nods. His gaze switching between Taeyong’s powerful eyes and their connected hands. “ I’m a witch…” Taeyong looks at him and finds Jaehyun still looking at their hands “ not like the ones you read on stories and see on horror movies, I’m not evil or anything like that you know… its like having different beliefs along with possessing some unusual abilities that’s all. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone, I’m just practicing my beliefs like every other normal person, you understand that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun now looks at him and nods. He doesn’t seem distressed or ready to throw holy water to him or anything so Taeyong sighs out in relief. Jaehyun caresses the veins on the top of his hand. “I get it” Jaehyun answers “We all have our beliefs and as long as no one’s harming anyone it’s fine, who am I to judge?” He comes forward and kisses Taeyong’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He feels like his heart is going to explode. He can’t believe Jaehyun is an actual person. He didn’t believe people could still be so kind. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, absorbing everything that just happened as Jaehyun decides to speak again. “So what happened exactly earlier? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to I’m just curious that’s all". He laughs nervously. Taeyong coos at him. “Don’t worry about it ah.. I accidentally broke it… with my mind. I could buy you a new one if you want to…” Jaehyun wants to hit him for asking a thing like that. He prefers having Taeyong as he is, he doesn’t care about a mug. “Of course I don’t. I just want you to be okay.” He wearily stares at him “But… how did you do that, how’s it possible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, along with those beliefs come unusual abilities. One of them is being able to move things with your brain.” Jaehyun attempts to comprehend it like a math problem but he’s still left with questions. “I usually have it in control but the weed fucked me up" Jaehyun chuckles. “I apologize for that”. Taeyong dismisses it. “can you…maybe do it again?” he asks like its one of the most offensive questions in the world. Taeyong honestly wants to laugh. “Hey look it’s not that deep okay? You don’t have to be afraid of asking for anything, I’m still me and I would never hurt you I told you.” Jaehyun visibly relaxes and agrees. “And yeah I can show you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gets up from bed and walks to his desk picking up a random pencil. He comes back to his previous seat and positions the pencil on top of the bed covers, between him and Jaehyun. Both of them start staring at the same object lying between them. Taeyong focuses harder on it and the pencil visibly shakes, before slowly rising up and levitating right in front of Jaehyun’s eye level. He looks shocked of course and in disbelief until he reaches for the pencil and holds it, while inspecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really is that hard for him to believe huh? Taeyong thinks. He takes the pencil from Jaehyun and leaves it on the bed again. He lifts it up again in the air before flying it back to his desk 3 meters away from the bed. Jaehyun is left with his mouth hanging open. “I can’t believe you’re like the x men or something”. Taeyong wants to levitate Jaehyun’s ass out of the bed. “I’m not! I can’t believe you just called me a Hollywood rip off" he dramatically sighs. Jaehyun shows him his tongue in a mocking way before attacking him with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon is spent with them kissing, Jaehyun asking him to move  more things with his mind and Taeyong swearing that he would never read Jaehyun’s thoughts without his consent and no that they cant teleport to a different continent. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been four months since that uneventful weekend at Jaehyun’s house. Four months with Taeyong teleporting himself at Jaehyun’s home whenever the other asks for him to come study together or simply just lie down and sleep and with Jaehyun coming to his place every Friday later than midnight and after Taeyong has completed his practicing sessions, as he calls them, to pick him up and walk to a nearby forest to just stroll around or gaze at the stars and enjoy each other’s company. Jaehyun was the one to ask him to that same forest a few weeks after their first encounter to officially be his boyfriend, which Taeyong immediately agreed at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong still hasn’t talked to him about the decision he needs to make in now less than a month. His mother and aunt only know that Jaehyun is a friend and a classmate, nothing more than that. Taeyong knows they won’t accept it. His mother still expects him to now leave his ordinary human part of his life and live as a witch. He can’t leave Jaehyun. No, he prefers to die instead. Being a witch never gave him happiness or fulfillment, only obligations and the fear of not being accepted from anyone in his life. Sure he had badass powers as someone could call them or be useful with his healing potions and of course he never had to ask for money after learning to cast it by himself. But none of that could give him actual love not even love potions, even those would eventually wear off and make a person sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He preferred to struggle in real life with someone he loved and loved him back as much, than being alone in a coven and summoning deities in the wee hours of the night. But his family would never be able to understand what he wanted instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days before his family would take Taeyong to the council to ‘decide'  or to their minds, officially announce that he’ll leave back his human life and fully focus on being a witch. Taeyong reasonably asked for his family to let him spend his last days with Jaehyun, which they agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong picked up some of his stuff in a bag, waved Ruby goodbye reminding her to behave and teleported himself to Jaehyun’s room. It was already 2 am so he found Jaehyun lying on his bed while waiting for him. Taeyong left his bag near the bed and lied down next to his boyfriend. Jaehyun embraced him tightly while placing a kiss on his neck and inhaling Taeyong’s sweet rose smell. He felt the other shiver and bear his neck wider for Jaehyun to kiss more. He wanted Jaehyun. He needed his partner more than ever right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun kissed more and started sucking on random parts of his throat, leaving behind a pattern of pale red splotches. Taeyong pulled his jet black hair and detached him from his neck, now kissing with fervor his lips. He pushed slowly his tongue inside Jaehyun’s hot mouth, the latter willingly accepting it and sucking like it was his life source. Their teeth kept clacking, making everything messier and hotter if possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun moaned and Taeyong kept grinding their clothed crotches together, practically begging for it. Jaehyun reached behind and pressed his small ass, leaving zero distance between them with Taeyong pressuring harder with his thrusts. A particular hard one coming from Jaehyun had Taeyong trembling and drawing blood from Jaehyun’s abused lips. “Please, Jaehyun…” he moaned to Jaehyun’s mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head and proceeded to do the same with Jaehyun’s, their bare chests touching as he returned to kissing the life out of his boyfriend. “I want you so bad, do something, please". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun detached himself from Taeyong and repositioned himself between his spread legs. “I’ll, baby.” Jaehyun started massaging Taeyong’s clothed member, feeling it harden with every flick of his palm. He laid kisses on Taeyong’s prominent collarbones and moved to his hard nipples, biting and sucking that made the witch shake from pleasure and sensitivity. Taeyong arched his back in contentedness to all the attention he received from his lover, forgetting momentarily all his problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he just have Jaehyun? Why did he have to fight for him with irrelevant people that couldn’t realize that he was finally happy. He feels like tensing up when Jaehyun moves down kissing below his bellybutton, reaching just above his crotch. Taeyong caresses his hair bucking towards his face before Jaehyun pushes his hips down. Taeyong whimpers. “Hold on, baby". Jaehyun was about to move and open the drawer in the bedside table when the drawer itself opened and a bottle of lube landed next to Jaehyun’s hand. Having a witch boyfriend definitely has its pros Jaehyun thought. “You’re doing so well Taeyong, you’re such an amazing boy". He knows that his boyfriend loves being praised especially by him. Taeyong pulls him closer and kiss him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun pulls apart in order to take off Taeyong’s pants. He spread his legs further, his hard cock and small hole in utmost view. Taeyong covered his eyes with his arm, feeling exposed, and waited for his partner’s next move. “You’re so pretty you know? No one could match you". Jaehyun reminds him, making Taeyong feel like there’s no more oxygen left and he’s suffocating. Jaehyun opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with the cold liquid, rubbing them together so it feels warmer and less harsher. Jaehyun bows down to Taeyong’s cock while positioning his middle finger on the boy’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wants to scream from the overwhelming stimulation. He puts his palm in front of his mouth, attempting to silence his obscene sounds while Jaehyun sucks his dick and fucks him open with his fingers. He feels Jaehyun deep throating and holds his head in place so he can fuck the other’s mouth. He trusts quickly, trying to match Jaehyun’s pace on his insides when he hits dead on his prostate. “I’m gonna come, baby I’m so close… please" Taeyong cries out while sloppily thrusting inside his boyfriend’s mouth when Jaehyun pulls his fingers out and removes his mouth from Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries out, feeling empty and being denied his release but Jaehyun soothes him by kissing his thighs softly. Taeyong’s heart hurts. He wants Jaehyun in him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Jaehyun read his mind, he removed his own pants and underwear, throwing them mindlessly somewhere on the floor. He coated his hard dick with a generous amount of lube, pumping himself twice, before positioning his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance. He places Taeyong’s legs around his waist to have a better access, before starting to push inside. He feels his hole gaping to accommodate his size, making Taeyong groan from slight discomfort. Jaehyun, buried deep inside the warm of Taeyong’s body, tries to resist any urge of thrusting too quickly and hurting the other and instead opts for giving comforting kisses to wherever he can reach on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses him back, places his arms on Jaehyun’s back and signs for him to move after a few seconds. Jaehyun begins slowly, feeling hot inside of Taeyong’s body before the heat becomes too much and he accelerates the swiftness of his thrusts, leaving the other man a moaning mess. After a bit, he repositions Taeyong on top of himself in order to hit the bundle of nerves that makes the latter see white from the intensity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong climbs on his lap and places his entrance against Jaehyun’s dick, sighing when he feels completely full. He begins riding his cock slowly, trying to find a pace for himself after Jaehyun placed his hands on the other’s waist, holding him firmly in place. Taeyong goes up and down on Jaehyun’s cock, closing his eyes tightly and trying to conjure his building orgasm. Jaehyun angles his dick slightly inside Taeyong and it makes the witch almost fall completely forward if it wasn’t for Jaehyun holding him. “Right there. Again… baby.” Jaehyun does as his boyfriend wishes, hitting the spot repeatedly until Taeyong has tears streaming down his face from overstimulation. His soft “ahs” feel the room and Jaehyun focuses on chasing his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong… you’re so good… I’m so close". He thrusts faster and harder inside the other, his cock having created a puddle of pre cum on his abdomen. “Let me come Jaehyun please, I can’t” . Taeyong is so prideful and full of himself most of the time. But in sex he really turns into a completely different person, begging and feeling vulnerable, mostly wanting to be taken care of. Jaehyun finds it so endearing and hot at the same time. Taeyong really is one in a million. So soft yet hard at the same time. Intimidating but alluring. After months he still can’t believe he’s worthy of being the partner of a powerful witch that gives off more humanity that full blooded humans. He considers himself the luckiest person in the whole world and he feels like he could give up everything for his boyfriend, if only he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun jerks him off, quickly matching his hand’s pace with his thrusts, releasing his load inside Taeyong while white strings of rope land on his hand and Taeyong’s  chest. He falls forwards to Jaehyun’s chest, his arms giving out while Jaehyun strokes him leisurely off his orgasm. He stops once he feels the other soften and he pulls slowly out, emitting a groan from the smaller boy from the sudden feeling of emptiness. Taeyong, still lying on top of Jaehyun, could feel the latter’s fingers playing with his white soft hair, calming his heartbeat. “I love you" he tells him for the first time today after months, he admits to himself that he accidentally overheard Jaehyun’s earlier thoughts. Now he has no doubts that he has found whatever he needs in his life. And that’s his lover. His lover that reciprocates the same emotions Taeyong has for him likewise and will never have for anyone other than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun holds him and replies the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>\\\ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Taeyong’s family and the council is looking for him everywhere they can possibly think of. They even use witchcraft to locate his energy but with no results. They search and search for days ending with no clues for the witch’s whereabouts. Jaehyun’s parents also devastated, file a missing report for their son. It’s like they disappeared from the face of the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s family and the rest of the witches end up having to search Jaehyun’s room after they found out that this was the place Taeyong’s aura was lastly present. They look around the place until they find out a paper with a note, covered with an invisibility spell, meaning that it can only be seen by other witches. Taeyong’s mother unfolds the paper with shaking hands and reads a note written from her own son.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Dear family and coven, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you find this I’ll be long gone, but don’t worry cause I’m not alone. My best friend Jaehyun and now partner is with me now. Please inform his parents that he’s safe with me so they won’t have to worry. Don’t bother to ask Ruby either because she’s not my familiar anymore, we broke the deal and she’s a free spirit now. I didn’t want to be a coven member. I want to be with the person I love. But I don’t want to lose any part of myself just because I loved someone, you can be a witch and still love, I hope you realize that someday. I’ll use my powers only for good and only when absolutely necessary so don’t worry about that either, I’ve completed my training and I’m mature enough to know what I’m doing. I did an untraceable protective spell on me and Jaehyun that was given to me as a blessing from the Gods for always being a faithful and honoring witch hence it can’t be broken. I still love you even though we don’t agree on some things. But I promise one day to show up again if things have changed for the better. This is a goodbye for now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong. “</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The paper lit itself on fire after being read. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't leave mean comments, im sensitive &lt;\3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>